Trusted?
by tashie1010
Summary: Whilst Kagome saves Rin and herself from a demon, she escapes by jumping into a stream. Rin manages to find Sesshomaru, but Kagome is hurt, and Rin persuades him to let Kagome stay. But can Kag and Sess find love, or will she not be trusted by him?
1. Chapter 1

**A Kag x Sess fanfic, simply cause I wanted to write one, okay? Well, here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any characters.. (grumbles: but someday…I will….Mwahahaha)

* * *

**

Running through the thick brambles of bushed and trunks of trees, Kagome felt like the forest was trying to keep her from going through. Her breathing was rash and her feet

ached. How long had she been running? 10 minutes? 15? Her legs hurt but she carried on running, trying not trip due to her clumsiness. For a moment, she thought it had gone. She

slowed down, diving behind one tree, back pressed up against it, trying to catch her breath. Damn it, why hadn't she brought her bow and arrows with her, then she could have

stopped this demon, but no, she has to be running though the forest, being chased by some insect demon, who just happens to be creepy.

'Was it gone?' She thought to herself. She was a bout to breathe a sigh of relief when something big crashed through the trees. Kagome cursed under her breath for thinking that

she could outrun this demon. She saw a flash of black; its ugly head reared the sky, looking for her. It was twice the size of her, possibly 3 times, and due to her fear of it, the eight

legs it had scurried across the floor with, widened out, after seeing her, and then rushed to her. She sprinted off, wondering where the hell she was running to. She could hear the

giant spider still behind her, still in pain due to her usefulness of throwing rocks. There was a gap, in the trees, and Kagome spotted a small person standing in a small grass clearing.

After getting nearer, Kagome could see a familiar face, although it was in confusion and full of fright.

'Kagome!' The young girl cried out, looking so lost and confused in her orange and white kimono.

'Rin!' Kagome yells out, wondering why the young girl wasn't with Sesshomaru. She stops in the clearing, looking behind her for the giant spider monster, which seemed to have

stopped, but out of sight. All she could hear were the birds around them, or in the sunny sky. Kagome looked at Rin.

'What are you doing out here?' She asks, worried about her.

'I'm lost, and now I can't find Lord Sesshomaru or Master Jaken anywhere.' She explains, her eyes brimming with tears. Kagome saw the normally cheerful girl crying and put a

reassuring arm around her.

'Don't worry; I'll help you find them. But first, we have to run.' She tells her. Rin nods and starts running with Kagome, and after they start running, they could hear the sounds of

falling trees and something heavy crashing through the bushes. Kagome could tell that Rin was worried, but her little legs could make her run as fast as Kagome, so Kagome simply

lifted the young girl, whilst running and placed her on her back. She continued running, her legs being scratched and cut by passing thorns. She struggled to run further, but the

knowing that Rin was now in danger ran in her mind and she ran harder, eventually coming out of the forest and onto a crumbly ledge over looking a stream, not too far down.

Kagome knew that the monster was not too far away from them, the sound of scuttling legs and its hideous wailing sound reaching her ears. She pulled Rin off of her back and put

back on the floor, knowing that she only had minutes, maybe less.

'Rin, listen to me. In a minute, a demon is going to come out, and I need you to trust me, okay?' She told her. The girl simply nodded, looking into the forest in front of them.

Kagome could hear the sounds of the crashing forest, as well as the running water behind her.

'Do you trust me Rin?' She asked the girl, taking her hand. The sounds getting nearer.

'Of course, Kagome-chan.' Rin said to her, her hand tightening in Kagome's.

'Okay, when I say, we're going to jump into that stream down there.' She told the girl. Rin looked over her shoulder at the edge of the small cliff that hung over the stream that

wasn't too far down. She nodded, turning back round to face the forest. Then Kagome turned round, Rin turning round too, and faced the edge of the cliff.

'Ready?' Kagome said to Rin, who nodded at her.

'One, two..' Kagome said, grasping Rin's hand tighter. Then the 8 legged freak crashed out of the forest, all legs around it, although one of them was slightly crooked and bleeding

where Kagome had caused it to chase after her, and not the injured Inuyasha. 'Jeez, why am I so stupid?' She asked herself. The demon was obviously very mad at Kagome for

hurting its leg, and now it wanted a bit of revenge. Kagome knew she had to get away, especially now that Rin was with her. The demon took a step forwards, well all it's legs

took a step forward really, and the demon look on wondering how to attack. But before he could get any further, Kagome shouted, 'three,' and the two jumped off the cliff, the

pathetic spider demon wailing behind them. Kagome on had 5 seconds in the air with Rin, before plummeting into the freezing cold stream.

* * *

**If you think I should put in another chapter, please review, cause I promise the next one will have Sesshy in it, I just wanted to get this one out of the way, so that I can (hopefully) write about Sesshy and Kagome YAY!! well, thanks for reading, cya! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I have nothing else to do, I am updating this chapter early :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…blah blah blah**

Kagome hugged Rin close to her, not going to let the young girl drown, even though the stream hadn't looked that big from up on the cliff, it was now that she has in there. It was more like a river, not a stream, and it was more deep than she had thought, as her feet couldn't reach the bottom. White frothy water splashed around them as they surfaced. Kagome looked up at the cliff which they had both jumped off of, to see that the demon was looking over at them, but they turned away. She looked at Rin, who was still in her arms.

'You okay?' She asks, nearly having to shout due to the load roaring of the crashing waves. Rin nods and attempts to smile, before water rushed around her small adorable face. Kagome kept hold of her, tightly, before looking around to see if there was anywhere to get out. She saw a small patch of sandy dirt as the waves washed up against the land. Kagome sighed in relief and began to swim over there, not realising the strong wave coming down in the current. It pushed Kagome to one side, and smacks her against a couple of rocks nearby. She knocked her head on the rocks, nearly blacking out, but Rin's cry stopped her.

'Kagome-chan, are you okay?' She asked her, the white water lapping around them as Kagome and Rin were pinned against the rocks by the current. When the strong wave passed, Kagome felt light headed and soon realised that she cut her head, as Rin's eyes widened at the blood running slowly down one side of Kagome's face. Kagome tried to ignore the pain in her head, and continued swimming against the current to get to the land. Water was drenching both Kagome and Rin, and the currents were getting stronger, pushing against both of the girls. But Kagome wasn't going to give up. Oh, no. She put every inch of energy that she still had in her body, even though her head felt like it was going to split in two, and pushed against the rushing water, Rin slinging onto her. After a moments struggle, Kagome managed to dig her nails into the sandy turf, scarping her fingers across the floor, hoping to cling on.

'Rin, quick.' I tell her, letting her get onto the ground. She was drenched, and was shaking because of the cold air hitting her skin. She bent down and grabbed hold of one of Kagome's hands, tugging at it with all of her might. Kagome smiled at the thought that Rin was trying to help, and pushed her self out of the water and onto the hard earth. She saw Rin looking at her, worry all over her face, and it was the last thing Kagome saw, before blacking out.

He sniffed the air for the 5th time, starting to get worried, although he didn't show it. Rin had gone missing again, but this time, he could smell her scent mixed with someone else's, someone familiar. He had tried to rack his mind, trying to think of who's scent it was, but it was too mixed up with Rin's. He had encountered a demon, a spider one, near the cliff ledge.

'Ahh, someone to have a real fight with, not like that useless girl that just ran away.' It had said to him, Jaken obviously jumping at his chance to fight for his lord.

'How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that, don't you know who he is?' The small green demon had squawked. They had left the demon and were walking along the stream that had been at the bottom of the cliff, Sesshomaru thought about what the demon had said. A girl had been running from him. Could it have been Rin, had she been here? He showed no change of emotion outside, but inside he was wondering where the small girl was.

'My lord, is there anything troubling you?' Jaken piped up. The lord didn't look at him, but continued to walk along. Then he almost stopped, finding Rin's scent, straight ahead, but with someone. He carried on walking, his pace seemed to have quickened if only in the slightest. Jaken wondered if his Lord had found Rin, after they had lost her again. After rounding onto a small path near the stream, stopped when they say Rin, drenched and shivering, leaning over someone unconscious. As they got nearer, Sesshomaru realised that they person she was with was the young wretch that his weak half brother was always with. So what was she doing with Rin?

Hearing footsteps, Rin looked up from Kagome's pale face, and saw Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken, looking at both her and Kagome. Rin got up off of the ground and ran over to hug the Lord's left leg. It was warm under her touch.

'Lord Sesshomaru, I was so lost. And then Kagome-chan saw me and we ran away from a demon, and then we had to jump into the stream, but then Kagome hurt her head, and now…and now…' She started telling him, hysterical, and hiccupping. Sesshomaru wanted to smooth Rin's head, to reassure her, but his instincts told him not to. He watched her cry into his leg, before pulling herself together and staring up into his cold eyes with her vibrant ones.

'Can you help her, Lord Sesshomaru?' She asks, her voice starting to break again. Rin looked over at Kagome's body on the floor and remembered how the girl had saved her from that demon. Kagome was like an older sister to her, and whenever she was around her, it was like being back at her village and around the older girls who would often take care of her. Sesshomaru saw the emotion in Rin's eyes, and knew that he had to do something for her. He walked over to Kagome, Rin letting go of his leg and watching as he picked her up and he beckoned Rin and Jaken to follow, and to try and find a place to set up for the night. As they walked, Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who weighed so little in his arms. There was blood trickling down her face, already starting dry, and a bad bruise starting to form. He watched, as she was unconscious, at her face. _She was so peaceful, so beautiful. Wait…what?! Had he just thought that she was beautiful...No, Sesshomaru doesn't fall for lowly humans…but there was something special about her, something…different. But he remembered that she was his half brothers wench, wouldn't he be worried about her? Why wasn't she with him anyway? Had she left him? But how could he trust a human with his heart, no human girl would want him, why would they, he was too cold, too heartless, some would say._

Sesshomaru walks on, not showing it, but wondering whether he could learn to trust this girl with his heart.

**You like? Huh? Huh? Please review, as it is now coming up 12:30, and I'm knackered. Thanks for reading!!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews; I'm happy that people seem to like my story XD YAY!!! ….. Anyways, back to the story. I promise the next lot will be longer; I just wanted to get the 1****st**** 2 chapters out of the way, so I could write about Kags and Sesshy. Thanks, again, for reading. Hope you enjoy!!**

**And anything in italics, is a flashback, got that? Good!

* * *

**

As Kagome slowly woke up, bird song and the smell of an extinguished fire filled the air. She sat up, realising she had been lying on the hard ground, underneath a tree shading them from the sun. As she looked around, wondering where the hell she was, she spotted Rin, sleeping soundly, right next to her. Kagome wondered why she was with Rin, when flashes of images flipped through her mind, as she remembered the demon, the cliff, the stream, the rock, the pain. She remembered she had hit her head, and lifted a hand to examine her head. She felt a cut, a few centimetres wide, going across a small part of her forehead. It caused a wave of pain pass through her body when she gently touched the cut.

'Great, now I have a huge bruise on the side of my head.' She said out loud, not noticing the figure behind some of the trees, watching her. Kagome got up from the ground and saw Rin turn over, but go back to sleep, her face so peaceful, so cute, that Kagome refrained from crying out that Rin was cute. Turning around, Kagome looked at her surroundings, wondering why she was here.

'You should lie down.' A voice said, from behind the trees. Kagome whirled around, trying to figure out who was there, when out stepped the one and only, Sesshomaru. Kagome's heart leaped, but she was confused as to why it had.

'Oh…Sesshomaru. Uh…hi.' She said. She scratched the back of her head, wondering if it was him who had saved Rin and herself..

'I know that you found Rin, and saved her from the demon.' He said, in that icy tone that he always uses. Kagome smiled and looked at Rin, who was still sleeping soundly on the floor.

'Uh, yeah, well I couldn't just leave her could I?' Kagome said, smiling at Sesshomaru, who just turned away and started walking into the forest.

'Where are you going?' Kagome asked, wondering. He turned his head slightly to the side.

'To get breakfast.' He said, before stalking off into the forest surrounding them. (I don't know if Sesshomaru would get breakfast, or not, so in my story, he does. Okay?) Kagome shrugged off his cold stare and went over to restart the fire, ready for when Sesshomaru returned with the food. After starting the fire again, Kagome looked into it, the movements of the blaze soothing her, making her lost in thought.

* * *

_Flashback_

'_Hey guys!' She asks, after climbing out of the well, for the god-knows-how-many-times. Sango was hitting Miroku with her boomerang, most probably after being him being perverted, yet again, and Shippo was sat on the floor, playing with Kirara. All looked up and smiled when they saw Kagome. _

'_Hey Kagome!' Sango said, stopping hitting Miroku and coming over to see her. Miroku, with hundreds of little bumps on his head, dazed over, greeting Kagome as well. _

'_Yay! Kagome's back!' Shippo squealed, running and jumping onto Kagome's arms. Kagome smiled, but realised there was someone missing._

'_How's Inuyasha?' She asked, putting the very heavy backpack on the floor, as the amount of food and medicines were too much for her sometimes. _

'_Uh…okay.' They all said. Kagome wondered why their tones had suddenly changed when Sango looked at Kagome and said, 'Kikyo's with him.' That's when Kagome got mad, not only because she had spent nearly 2 hours running around like a maniac, trying to get food and medicines that would help Inuyasha regain his strength, but then he has to have Kikyo come to see him. God dam that clay doll. (Just had to put it in) Kagome had marched over to the small hut that they were keeping Inuyasha in, until he's well enough to stand, let alone fight, and saw Kikyo walking out. She saw Kagome, and for a moment, Kagome could swear that there was a small sly smile on her lips, before she walked off into the forest, her soul collectors following her. _

_Kagome got to the hut and saw Inuyasha, still lying down, but smiling._

'_What you so happy about?' She asked, entering the hut. Inuyasha stopped smiling._

'_Nothing. Why?' He asked in his normal attitude. She dumped the backpack on the floor besides Inuyasha and started to bandage his wounds._

'_There's no point in doing that you know, I'll only heal in a few hours anyways.' He protested, but Kagome wasn't having any of it. After bandaging him up, she walked out of the hut, to hear a loud wailing sound. She turned around and saw a giant spider , coming straight at the hut Inuyasha was in. She knew that Inuyasha was in no fit state to fight, due to his latest battle with Naraku, and now there was a gross spider demon trying to attack the hut. She looked around, spotting a few rocks lying on the floor, and began to throw them at it, hoping to distract it long enough until Sango, Miroku or Shippo could come over and help. She remembered that her bow and arrows were in the hut where Inuyasha was in now. She threw the first rock, missing the demon altogether. But the second and third managed to at least get one of his legs. It wailed again, a screeching sound like a bug being squished. It saw Kagome, with the rocks in her hands, and scuttled over to her. Kagome dropped the rocks and began to run, into the deep forest, no doubt. Running deeper and deeper into the forest, she needed to get this demon away from Inuyasha, but now she was also in danger. Why can't anyone give a girl a break?_

_End flashback

* * *

_

He could see that Kagome was thinking about something, lost in thought as she stared into the fire. He sighed, walking into the clearing they were in and dumped the fish on the floor, waking Kagome from the trance. She looked up at him and then at the fish, which was a pretty big one.

'Uh…thanks.' She said, before preparing some breakfast.

Back with Inuyasha, he was starting to get irritated. Not only was he absolutely useless, due to his injuries, but now Kagome had gone missing after driving the demon away. Now he couldn't find her scent anywhere. Sango was shouting comments at him about how he shouldn't be seeing Kikyo now that Kagome ahs stronger feelings for him, but he just shrugged them off, hoping and wanting to find Kagome, safe. Miroku was trying to detect any auras around and Shippo was being the annoying brat he always is, going on about how Kagome is always helping out, and all he does is go and see Kikyo. He loves both of them, can't anyone see that? How can he love Kagome when Kikyo's still in his life? Thinking this, he caught a scent, Kagome's scent, but it was mixed with someone else's, a very familiar scent, but one that makes his temper rise.

'Sesshomaru.' He said.

It had been hours since they had had breakfast, night coming quickly. (I know I've gone from breakfast to night quickly, but I just want this part to be in night, and don't worry, Inuyasha is still looking for Kagome)

'Kagome-chan?' Rin said, watching Kagome as she came back from the stream with fresh water.

'Yes Rin?' The little girl looked up at her, her big brown eyes looking straight at her.

'Can you stay and be my big sister?' She asks. Kagome looked at her, wondering why Rin had said that.

'Why would you want me to stay Rin? You have Sesshomaru and Jaken here for you.' Kagome tells her. But then she thought. What if Inuyasha didn't come looking for her, what if he wanted to stay with Kikyo. Kagome had always been bothered that she was second best, and now little Rin needed someone, an older girl, to care for her, like a big sister would. Could she really leave Inuyasha and the others? She bent down to talk to Rin, the little girl smiling happily.

'Would you really like me to be your big sister?' Kagome asked her. Rin smiled.

'Of course Kagome-chan.' she answered. Kagome smiled at her, wondering what to say to her.

'I'll think about it, okay?' She says. Rin nodded, then let Kagome plait her hair. Unknown to both of them, Sesshomaru had been listening to their conversation. Hey, it's not like he his behind a tree listening to hem, but he is a dog demon, so he has got very good hearing. He thought about what Rin had asked Kagome, as he sat against a trunk, ready for night to pass on, so that they could keep walking.

Would that wretch really like to stay? But why? Isn't she always with his half demon, half brother? Had they had an argument? Or had the young priestess simply seen the dead priestess with his half brother again? As he thinks about this, he finds himself thinking of Kagome. He wondered why he's been thinking about her so much lately. Was it her warm smile, or her cute clumsiness? Geez, what's wrong with him. Why did he feel so many feelings that he's never felt before.

* * *

'Shall we dance, Rin?' She asked the little girl, who beamed at her and nodded. Kagome picked her up and swirled her in the air, humming a slight waltzing tune. Rin squealed, glad that Kagome was staying for another night. She saw Lord Sesshomaru staring at her, and did she dare say that she saw a slight smile on his lips as he was looking at Kagome. Rin got an idea, asking Kagome to put her down. Rin smiled at Kagome, who wondered what Rin was about to do, as she could tell that devilish grin from anywhere, when Rin shouted to Sesshomaru.

'Lord Sesshomaru, will you dance with Kagome?' Kagome's face went red when she realised what Rin had asked him.

'No, Rin. Don't.' She said to the girl, but then something that she thought would never happen.

'Sure.' Sesshomaru said, getting up off of the ground and walking over to the two girls.

'Wait? What?' She asked, wondering if Sesshomaru actually said that he would dance. He looked at her, his golden eyes looking straight into hers.

'Rin, I think it's time you went to bed.' He said, casting his gaze away from Kagome and onto Rin, who looked slightly disappointed, but went over to a shaded tree, next to Jaken, who simply grunted at her arrival next him.

Jaken wasn't happy. He had wanted to protest to his Lord about why he was looking after that wretch that his half brother was always with, but then he had noticed something, something different with the way he looked at her. He has served his master for hundreds of years, but never has he seen that look in his eyes. So he decided that he had better keep quiet, otherwise he'll get on the wrong side of Lord Sesshomaru, and that will be the end of him. So he huffed, and went to sleep, Rin by his side.

As the green demon and Rin fell asleep, Kagome slightly blushed as Sesshomaru asked her, 'So how do you…uh, dance?'

'You don't know how to dance?' She asked him. He continued to stare at her, but then nodded his head. Sure, he had seen people dance, human's strange behaviour as they dance with others. But why had he accepted Rin's proposal to dance with Kagome. Now she must be wondering the same thing.

'Okay, I'll teach you.' She told him, smiling. He wanted to smile too, to show her that he did have emotion, that he did have some sort of affection for her, but how could he, she wouldn't trust him, and he couldn't trust her, let alone anyone else.

Kagome held out her left hand and put her right hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, the touch slightly shaking her. He widened his eyes, wondering what she was doing.

'Uh…what are you doing wretch?' His voice still emotionless, although he was feeling a lot of emotions now. She looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes catching the soft moonlight, making him wanting to smile.

'My name is Kagome and I'm teaching you how to dance.' She said, he voice strong and brave, even though she knew who she was talking to. 'Now, I need you to put your right hand in my left and put you're left, uh, arm around my…waist.' She hesitated before saying waist, but still blushed. He raised an eyebrow, wondering who she was going to react when he touched her back. He slid his left arm around her back and rested his hand on her waist. It made him have goosebumps, but it didn't show thankfully. (Yes, yes I know that he only had one arm, but I need him to have 2 arms in this story, okay?)

When he had put his hand on her waist, Kagome felt a shiver send down her spine. She was trying not to say anything stupid to make him think that she's just a stupid 'wretch'. He put his hand into hers and she felt how cold his was, and how warm her's was. She blushed again, bowing her head so that Sesshomaru didn't see, but he could tell. She looked up at him again.

'Okay, now we move out feet. First, one step to the left and the one step to the right, and then you just keep rocking on your feet.' She tells him. He nods, showing that he understands, and starts to move his feet. After a few clumsy steps, Kagome looks up at Sesshomaru, his silver hair floating around him, making him look handsome. And he watched as her black hair brushed against her face, almost making her look angelic. He started worrying if his hands were sweating and wondered if he was dancing right. Her heart started to beat faster, and worrying if she should break away. He saw her worrying, noticing something change in her face. He wondered whether he should say it now.

'Uh, wre-Kagome, I heard what young Rin asked you, earlier today, and if you want, you can stay with us. But that's if you want.' He said, his voice sound loud in the quietness by the stream, that he almost turned it to a whisper, and he felt his heart do something it hadn't done, it started beating fast as he saw her smile.

'Uh…thank you, Sesshomaru, but I don't know. I'll have to think about it.' She told him, wondering why he had said that. It's not he likes her, is it? He looked at, a bit disappointed at what she had said, but at least there's a chance. But why am I acting so strangely around her? Why was I so worried when I had seen her unconscious? And why is my heart beating faster when I see her smile? It can't be…but that's the only answer that could explain why he feels like this.

Kagome smiled at how they were dancing, like stiff cardboards, and let go of his hand putting both arms around his neck. She was surprising herself and Sesshomaru, and was about to pull away, before Sesshomaru put both hands around her waist, and dancing slowly in a circle. Then he did something that would surely change his life for ever, he bent his head lightly and gently kissed the beautiful Kagome on the lips. They both stopped dancing, Kagome shocked still at what was happening, and Sesshomaru shocked at what he was doing. After a second or two, Kagome pulled back, breathing in the sweet air, as Sesshomaru looks at Kagome with his gorgeous golden eyes.

'I'm sorry, I didn't...' But he was broken off, as Kagome returned the kiss, but stronger and with more passion.

**Hey again. So what d'you think? Good? Bad? Rubbish? Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm updating now, listening to my music at full blast and annoying my parents and neighbours, MWAHAHAHA coughs well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…**

He could smell Kagome's scent getting stronger and stronger as he jumped through the trees. He had jumped off of the cliff and onto a pathway that led down the stream. But something kept bugging him, why was she with Sesshomaru? He hadn't captured her, had he? His ears twitched, hearing voices ahead. He came to a clearing, and saw two figures stood in the moonlight.

'I'm sorry, I didn't...' But the male voice was cut short by a girl kissing him, deeply. As he stood there, Inuyasha couldn't move. It was Sesshomaru and Kagome, and they were kissing. He saw Sesshomaru put a hand on the back of her neck and strengthen the kiss, pulling them closer together. Inuaysha's temper rose almost immediately and he clenched his fists, seeing Kagome's lips on Sesshomaru's.

'K-Kagome.'

She heard someone say her name, someone familiar. She unlocked her lips from the Ice Prince and turned around, finding Inuyasha stood there, his eyes full of hurt and anger. She gasped, causing Sesshomaru to look and let a small growl escape his mouth as he saw Kagome look at his half brother.

'What the HELL are you doing with HIM?' Inuyasha screamed, pointing a clawed finger at Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at both of them, seeing Sesshomaru's eyes filled with emotion, something she's never seen before. She looked at Inuyasha and all that filled her mind was the times that he had spent Kikyo, the times where he had claimed that he loved both of them. Well, if Inuyasha wasn't going to make up his mind, then she'll do it for him.

'Inuyasha, you have no right to be mad at me. The times that I've seen with you with Kikyo, the times that you've loved her…that still breaks my heart. Now I have someone that I can be with, someone who won't care for a damn dead girl instead of me! And I want to be with that person, and not someone who would have me as 2nd best!' She screamed back at him, surprising him. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, shocked at what she had said that she wanted him, and only him. He saw his half brother look ashamed, angry and just pissed off.

'But…why him?!' He shouts at her. He put an arm around her waist, showing both her and Inuyasha that he felt the same for her that she did for him.

'Inuyasha, I think you should leave. Now.' He said, his voice low, but Inuyasha could have heard him a mile away. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, wondering what she thought.

'Just go, Inuyasha. Now you can be with Kikyo.' She said simply, but they could both tell there was a slight break in her voice. Sesshomaru turned away, still holding onto Kagome's waist, and together, they both walked over to where Jaken and Rin lay. Inuyasha saw Kagome's face before she lay down next to his half brother, and it was full of anger towards him, and love for Sesshomaru. He dug his fingers so tight into his palms that he felt blood trickle down into his hands, and just for a moment, Inuyasha wanted to lash out at Sesshomaru, but Kagome's look at him had made him feel ashamed. He turned around and jumped back up the cliff, heading back to his camp, where the others were.

It was silent, after he left. Kagome couldn't look at Sesshomaru, in case he didn't really feel that way about her. She had been worried that after the kiss, he would have dismissed her, like the lowly human she was. But instead, he had stuck up for her, even held her waist. That has to mean something, right? As she sat against a tree, she saw Sesshomaru staring at her, his golden gaze seeping into her soul. He was still standing, but came over to Kagome and sat down next to her, both of their backs against the tree.

'Did you really mean it, that you wanted to be with me?' He asked her, his voice somehow different from the one that he had used to tell Inuyasha to go. Kagome looked up at him, as they sat on the floor; he was only a head or so taller than her.

'Uh…if you don't want to be with me, that's fine, I mean, you're a powerful demon, and I'm…well I'm just a human girl, why would you want to be with me, when you can have other girls…' She began to rant, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

'Kagome,' he said, her name sounding sweet on his tongue, so much sweeter than what he had used to call her (wretch), 'don't think of who I should be with, because I admit that I've fallen for you. I feel feelings that I've never felt before.' He tells her, her face softening after he says those words. 'And,' he continues, 'it seems young Rin already respects you, and I think you should consider the thoughts about staying, with us...' He tells her, her eyes widening.

'You wouldn't mind if I stayed?' She asked, her voice filled with uncertainty. He smiled down at her (hard to believe, I know), her features so beautiful.

'No, not at all.' He said. She smiled at him, and then thought about what Inuyasha would think. Sesshomaru caught her thinking, knowing what she was thinking about. She saw him staring and came to a decision.

'Sure, I'll stay.' She said, her eyes closing and fell asleep against Sesshomaru's soft shoulder and his fur covering his right shoulder. She smiled, as she slept, thinking about what her life would be like if she were to be with Sesshomaru. As she dreamt, Sesshomaru watched her, as her attractive features change as she dreams. He stroked a strand of raven coloured hair that was in her face, and brushed it behind her ear, her face warm under his cold touch. He sighed, checking over on Rin and Jaken, before settling for the night, watching out for any unexpected visitors. (Does Sesshomaru sleep? If he does, oh well, he's doing an all-nighter.)

Inuyasha stormed back to the hut, Sango, Miroku and Shippo waiting for him. He had told them to stay there, whilst he looked for Kagome but their faces fell when he returned to the hut, alone.

'Where's Kagome.' All three of them asked him. He glared at them, before slamming the door shut and going into a corner, and punching his fist into a wall.

'She's with Sesshomaru.' He said, almost choking on the words. All three gasped and after a moment of silence, Inuyasha charged out of the hut, and jumped into a nearby tree, releasing his anger on that. As he sat down, he saw a figure, in red and white, stood against a tree, soul collectors flying round the figure.

'Hello Inuyasha.' Kikyo said, her voice sounding sickly sweet, somehow pleased.

'Kikyo.' Inuyasha said bitterly, as the woman he loved stared at him. He thought of Kagome, sitting on a branch, and thought about what she had said, about him now being able to be with Kikyo. He saw her looking at him and jumped down from the tree, making a decision.

'Are you going anywhere?' He asks her, the creepy soul collectors hanging over their heads. She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was worked up about.

'Not really.' She tells him. He smiled and they walked off into the forest, seeing some shady trees and settling in a tree, together, (not going to lie to you, but they made out).

She woke to the sound of Rin laughing, and she felt a small finger prod against her. She opened her eyes, morning light making her squint and raise a hand to block out the streaming sun. She saw Rin, sitting beside her, awake and cheerful, poking her shoulder. She grinned when she saw the Kagome was awake.

'Kagome-chan, good morning!' Rin said, her cheerfulness immediately lightening Kagome's day already. She sat up straighter, her back clicking all the way down her spine (mine does that). She looked around, but couldn't find Sesshomaru anywhere. Rin saw her looking around hopefully, and guess what she was looking for.

'Oh, um…Lord Sesshomaru went into the forest, a while ago, and he hasn't come back yet.' She said, her voice sounded worried. Kagome got up, spotting Jaken sitting over by a tree, mumbling something about always having to watch 'that human brat', but stopped when he saw Kagome get up and walk into the forest.

'And where do you think your going?' The demon squeaked at her. She faced him.

'I'm going to find Sesshomaru.' She told him, fiercely.

'But Lord Sesshomaru told me to look after both of you humans.' He told her. She raised an eyebrow at him, thinking if he was actually going to stop her. Jaken knew this human girl wasn't someone to follow orders. He was about to protest, before she went into the forest surrounding the small clearing they had been staying for the past day and a half. Rin wanted to go with Kagome, but she decided to stay and annoy Master Jaken, her second favourite hobby, her first being to follow Lord Sesshomaru wherever he goes.

'What are you doing here?' Sesshomaru asks bitterly, Naraku leaning calmly against a tree, his gaze resting on Sesshomaru, who had sniffed Naraku's scent back at the clearing, where he had unfortunately left the sleeping Kagome.

'If I were here for something, do you really think I would tell you?' He said, a smile appearing on his lips. They both heard a rustle, and turned to see Kagome pushing past the branches.

'Sesshomaru, what are doing out… ?' But she stopped, noticing the person he was with.

'Ah, just the person I wanted to see.' Naraku said, his smile widening. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at him, wondering what he meant.

'What d'you mean Naraku?' Kagome asked, walking over to Sesshomaru.

'I mean, I was looking for you, Kagome. But you've made it a lot easier, by coming to me.' He told her. Sesshomaru stood in front of her, noticing her stiff figure, knowing that whatever Naraku had planned to do with her, it wasn't going to be good. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was standing in front of her, protectively.

'Sesshomaru, it's not like you to defend a human, especially one that's heart belongs your half brother.' He said smugly, making Sesshomaru clench both fists.

'You're not going to touch her.' He said, but Naraku's words were stuck in his head. Kagome noticed him dwelling on what Naraku had said to him.

'For your information Naraku, my heart doesn't belong to Inuyasha, and it never will. It belongs…to Sesshomaru.' She confessed. Both men looked at her.

'Ah, so the dog-demon has finally found someone to love.' He said, tilting his head and looking at the couple. Sesshomaru still stood in front of Kagome, digesting what she had just said. Does he really have her heart? He wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her, but first, he had to get rid of Naraku.

'Leave her alone, Naraku.' He said, his voice strong and showing that he was willing to protect Kagome. She clutched his arm, understanding his feelings.

'Aw, you're no fun Sesshy.' He said (ha-ha just had to put it in there). Then, before either of them could move, Naraku flung something out from his blue robe and Sesshomaru heard Kagome gasp. He turned around, seeing Kagome fall to her knees on the dirty floor. He bent down, worried what was wrong. He turned to face Naraku, who was smiling at both of them.

'What did you do?' He asked him, his voice full of concern for Kagome. Naraku just continued smiling and then he walked off into the woods, then disappearing completely. Sesshomaru turned back to see Kagome pull something from her neck. It was a small black dart, with a red line at the top. They both stared at it, and then Sesshomaru noticed Kagome swaying slightly. He caught her, just as she fell forwards, and he stood up, her squirming in his arms, as though she was having a nightmare. He was worried, confused but more of all, he was scared, because he knew that he could lose the one person that could ever love him.

**Okay, it took me longer to do this chapter, so sorry about the wait, but I had to go to a birthday party for my aunt, but I had too much Stella and W K D, so now my head is hurting but I promised that I'd update soon and that it would be long so I'm fulfilling my promise, thingy. Pleas review to tell me if you want me to carry on, and thanks again for reading my story! waves**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, my head's still hurting but I'm going to update for my lovely reviewers :D thanks for reading!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...hmmm, maybe I own Sesshomaru's fur, not that's it **

She lay in his arms, her eyes moving from underneath her eyelids. Now he was really worried, as he had had a look at the dart Kagome had pulled out of her neck and then collapsed, and had noticed that the smell of it smelled like a poison.

'Jaken, I need you to watch over Rin.' He told the demon that was always by his side. The green demon jumped up from where he was sitting against a tree watching Rin run round in circles with her arms wide out. But she had stopped when she saw Sesshomaru carrying an unconscious Kagome in his arms. It was like when she and Kagome had managed to get out of the small, raging stream and Kagome had passed out, and Lord Sesshomaru had carried her to a clearing to where they had spent the day, night and day again. Rin wasn't stupid, yeah she was a kid, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't understand, and she understood that Lord Sesshomaru had feelings for Kagome.

'Of course, Lord Sesshomaru, but uh…forgive me for asking, but where are you going?' The green demon asked his lord, bowing his tiny body as Sesshomaru began to walk off, sniffing the air.

'I'm going to find Inuyasha.' He said, bitterly. Both Jaken and Rin stared at him as he left the two, and went in search for his half brother. As he walked, he thought angrily about how his stupid half brother could have broken Kagome's heart, and now he had to go in search for him now that Kagome's like was in danger.

It was like a dream, no, scratch that, a nightmare. Everywhere she went, she saw _his_ face, his smug and smiling face as she searched around frantically for anyone, _anyone_, but it was only them two. He laughed at her, the sound echoing around the pitch blackness surrounding them. She wanted to cry, she wanted to find a safe place and stay there, until it was safe. But she knew better than that, she knew she had to stand up and fight, and try not to let Naraku get whatever he wanted from her. As she wondered around in the dark shadows, a slight light casting over them, from somewhere, so that she could see Naraku, who stood 20 feet in front of her, smiling and watching her frantic expression.

'Listen to me Kagome.' He said, his voice sounding strange and eerie, as she stopped walking around, wondering if there was some way out of this god forsaken place.

'What the hell do you want?' She yelled at him, trying not to show she was scared.

He smiled again, his eyes constantly watching her. She wondered if this was a dream, or if this was real, this was all real, but she couldn't tell, and she was so confused.

'Oh, that's simple really.' He said, his eyes still staring at her, making her feel more uncomfortable than ever. He stepped nearer, the first move he's made since she had woken up in this place. He stepped two steps nearer to her. She had tried to move away, to get away from him, but she couldn't move, like someone had super glued her feet to the floor. As he got nearer, his smile widened.

'What I want…is a sacrifice.' He said.

'What are you doing here?' All three of Kagome's companions hissed at him. He had known he wouldn't get a friendly greeting, after what Inuyasha had probably told them. There was the monk, the demon slayer, and the fox demon, which all looked at him, wondering why the hell he was here. But then he appeared more clearly in the tree's, showing them who he had in his arms. All three gasped and ran over to him, looking at Kagome.

'What's the matter?'

'Is she alright?'

'What happened?'

All of their questions came at once and Sesshomaru couldn't think.

'Naraku shot her with a dart, that had some sort of poison in.' He explained to them, looking down at the girl in his arms. Seeing her like this, seeing her weak, made him feel useless.

'Lay her down, maybe there's something in her bag that'll help.' The demon slayer said, going over to a bulging yellow bag. Sesshomaru gently laid Kagome onto a blanket that was already laid down on the floor and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Sango came back over to Sesshomaru, after some serious digging, holding a small bottle of something clear as crystal.

'I think this was what Kagome used to get rid of the poison Shippo had when he was bit by a snake (I just made that up).' She said, looking at the small fox demon, who simply nodded, remembering the medicine Kagome had given to him. Sango unscrewed the lid and propped Kagome up, tilting the bottle slightly, letting droplets fall into her mouth. Sesshomaru stood back, wondering what to do. These were her friends, the ones that knew her more than he did, and he was doing nothing to help Kagome. Outside, he looked just like Sesshomaru, not showing any emotion, but inside, he was screaming and shouting at his lack of protectiveness over Kagome. He watched, as did the Sango, Miroku and Shippo, as Kagome lay still, after been giving the antidote.

'A what?!' Kagome asked him, wondering why the hell he needed a sacrifice, but more importantly, why her?

'A sacrifice. My plan is to awaken a dark soul, and share my body with it, and after a while, the two souls will become one, making my new soul more stronger than anything else, more evil and destruction in it. But to do that, I need a life, but not just anybody's life, yours' He said, still standing in front of her, making her legs shake and her mind go numb with any idea's. How long had she been in this land of shadows? And how long was she going to stay in here? She couldn't see anything except Naraku, and that wasn't a pretty sight. She looked at him, his smug face making her clench her fists.

'Listen to me, Naraku. I ain't going to be any sacrifice, now or never, got that?' She said, her temper getting the better of her. He stared at her for a while, before narrowing his eyes.

'You're going to be my sacrifice for a stronger soul, and I'm afraid to say that you have no say in the matter.' He said, his smile fading and his tone of voice changing, obviously not liking Kagome's stand to him. She glared at him, unable to move, unable to retaliate to his smugness. All she could do was watch, as Naraku smirked at her after he had just revealed his plan to her, letting her dwell on what was going to happen to her. But she wasn't going to let that happen. Just then she felt something strange, something weird. Even though it was tiny, miniscule in fact, she still felt something. It was like a fire, a slow and unsteady fire, burning behind her eyes, and down through her body. Naraku had noticed it too, seeing Kagome perk up at this weird feeling.

'What the…?' He started to say, before stopping. Kagome didn't know why he had stopped, but she felt the imaginary fire inside of her grow stronger, warming her fingers with numbness. She wondered what was happening, realising something in Naraku's plan must have gone wrong. She looked at him, his smile completely gone now, replaced with a glare, a deadly one at that. Then, every inch of black faded, slowly at first, but then fast, as if it were being pulled into the centre. Then she opened her eyes.

He had been so worried, as she hadn't woken up yet. Sure, it had only been a few minutes, but those minutes had passed like centuries, torment and guilt surging through his mind. Why hadn't he had taken more care of Kagome, why could he have helped the woman he loved? He was shaken from his thoughts by Kagome's three companions talking and hushing as Kagome slowly stirred. As she opened her eyes, Sesshomaru's heart leaped, seeing her face flood with colour.

'Naraku…he told me…' She tried to say whilst trying to get up, but everyone shushed her, pushing her back so that she could lay back down. She spotted Sesshomaru in the corner and smiled, her heart leaping when she saw his beautiful face. He smiled back, knowing that she was okay now.

'So, that's what he wanted you for.' Sesshomaru said to Kagome, after she had told him what she had dreamt about after passing out. She nodded, her head still feeling light, but she felt better if she was sat up, not laying down.

'Yeah, but I told him that I wasn't going to be a sacrifice for him, hell no.' She told him, smiling. He nodded at her, believing what she had seen and trying to think up a plan for if Naraku tried to take Kagome by force.

'Are you okay?' Kagome asked him, noticing his silence. He looked at her, and smiled. She was so beautiful; he didn't understand whys he would want to be with him. She looked at him, wondering what he was thinking so deeply about.

'I love you.' He suddenly blurted out to her, blushing slightly after saying it. Kagome blushed as well, turning a hot pink, but she smiled, well actually more like grinned and hugged Sesshomaru, whilst sitting down. He was cold, as she put her arms around him, but she was warm underneath his touch, her face close to his.

'I love you too.' She said, hugging him tighter, before being pulled away from him and kissed, his lips like cold velvet, but hers like silk. They kept kissing, Kagome smiling to herself, wondering why she hadn't gone with Sesshomaru sooner, than break her heart over Inuyasha. As they kissed, they heard the door open, and a loud crash, as someone with a temper came in.

'Hope I'm not interrupting.' THye said. Kagome and Sesshomaru pulled away from each other, surprised by the unexpected visitor and both glanced up to see a slightly pissed off Inuyasha standing over them, like a tower. They broke apart, and Kagome stood, leaning slightly on Sesshomaru.

'No, we were, just um..' Kagome started to say, noticing the resentful expression in Inuyasha's eyes.

'Whatever.' He said, shrugging over what ever she was trying to say. 'We have company.'

**Whew, finally Chapter 5 is finished. Now my eyes hurt, but I'm glad that I've finished. So, what d'you think? Please review, because I like it when I see in my mail that I've got reviews and it makes me smile, so please make me smile, all my lovely readers. See ya! waves XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A short chapter, I know, but I needed to get this little bit out of the way so that I can put Naraku in the next one. Hope you like it :D

* * *

**

Coming out of the hut that Kagome and Sesshomaru had been in, they came to see a demon, 30ft high and 10ft wide, and the resemblance of a bat but without the wings, with a tail with spikes on it (not a very good description, I know, but live with it). Sango and Miroku were already battling it, whilst Shippo sat to one side, attempting to hit the creature with his fox magic.

'Hiraikotsu.' Sango shouted, swinging her boomerang at the demon, which chopped off it's tail, it falling onto the foor and denting the grass with its many spikes. The demon squeeled, lunging at the demon slayer, but was stopped by Miroku, who jumped in front of her and opened his wind tunnel, slowly sucking in the demon. Kagome notcied that Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, and wondered where he was, as he would normally get rid off a demon like this with just one swong of his tetsaiga (is this spelt right? lol). The demon was struggling against the sucking wind in Miroku's hand. Kagome noticed that there wasn't a shard in this demon, instead, there was something _off_. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's tense body, as she stood next to him.

'What's the matter, Kagome?' He asked her, wondering if she was well enough after waking up. She looked at him, her face puzzled.

'The demon doesn't have a shard in it.' She said. Sesshoamru raised an eyebrow, knowing that Kagome can see the jewel shards, but trying to figure out how this big a demon was here, if it had no shards.

'Could it be…a puppet?' She asked him, wondering if Naraku ahd sent this demon. Kagome was still going over what Naraku had said to her whilst she had been poisened, abuot her being a sacrifice for him to regain an evil soul to share. Sesshoamru looked at, worrying, in case it was a puppet being controlled by him.

'That would mean…that he might be nearby.' He said, looking around casually, as Kagome glanced from tree to tree, from one part of the clearing to another, but she couldn't see anything.

'Maybe I'm just worrying too much.' She said, watching as Miroku finally manages to suck the demon into the palm of his hand thanks to his wind tunnel. Sango congratulates him and she gets the usual touch on her ass. After a harsh slap, Miroku tried apolagizing and making up another strange excuse whilst the red hand mark was on his face.

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded his head at Kagome's friends, who all said goodbye to her, as she left with Sesshomaru. She was smiling, back to her normal self, well amost.

'Are you sure you're okay?' He aks her, as they make their way back to Jaken and Rin. Kagome smiled at him, loving that Seshsomaru actually cared for her.

'Yes, for the 3rd time, I'm fine.' She said, getting nearer to the clearing where they could hear Rin's laughter and Jaken's orders for her to quieten down. As they got nearer, Rin spotted them, noticing Kagome walking as well.

'Kagome!' She shouted, a huge smile on her face. Rin ran up to Kagome, who swung her around in the air like an older sister would. Rin sqeeled, delighted.

'Are you all better now?' She asked, when Kagome had put her back on the ground. Kagome smiled at her and nodded, standing close to Sesshomaru.

'I'm fine Rin.' She said to the 7 year old (isn't that how old she is?).

'Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!' The green demon said, hopping to his feet and greeting his master. Kagome sat down with Rin, who was very happy that Kagome wasn't hurt anymore, and plaited her hair, whilst Sesshomaru stated that he was going to find something to eat for dinner, and if any demons came, Jaken and Kagome could handle it (by the way, they had brought back Kagome's bow and arrows). After almost half an hour, Sesshoru returned, letting Kagome cook the food he had managed to bring to them.

'This is so good, Kagome-chan, thank you.' Rin said, eating up hers thouroghly. Kagome smiled, glad that she liked her cooking. She went back to eating the fish that Sesshomaru had brought back, notcing him watching her like a hawk.

'Are you sure you don't want any, Sesshomaru?' She asked him, holding out some fish to him.

'No, I don't eat human food.' He simply stated, looking away from her and into the forest, as though something interesting was there. Kagome raised her eyebrows at him, then offered some to Jaken, who said the same thing as Seshomaru. Kagome and Rin finished the fish, feeling full.

'Sesshomaru, do you know if there's somewhere where I can bathe?' She asked him, as the sun slowly died over the mountains. Sesshomaru stopped talking with Jaken, like he had done whilst Rin and Kagome had been eating, and looked at Kagome, wondering if it was safe for her to go anywhere at the moment.

'Uh…I think there's one right through the trees, but I don't think it's safe for you to go out now.' He told her, triyng to reassure her.

'Sesshomaru, I'll be okay.' She says, looking past him into the trees. 'Rin, d'you wanna take a bath?' She calls over her shoulder, looking at the girl as she continues annoying Jaken. She nodded her head and stopped poking Jaken and running up to Kagome.

'Oh yes, let's!' Rin said, obviously happy to have a hot bath. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and took Rin by the hand, walking off into the trees. Sesshomaru sighed, wondering whether he should follow, or stay. Would Kagome and Rin be safe? Jaken saw Sesshomaru hesitate, something he's hardly ever seen him do before.

'Um…Lord Sesshomaru, do you think they will be alright on their own?' The demon asked his Lord, who looked at him, before giving him a slight smile and walking off into the trees as well.

Kagome had left her clothes on the side of the bath, along with Rin's. The little girl just splashed in the water, smiling cheerfully. Kagome smiled too, enjoying herself for once, since leaving Inuyasha. The water was glorious, and just at the right temperature too. The sound of the water splashing was relaxign to Kagome, who stood near a rock, ducking under to wash. Rin was like a little duck, bobbing her head under the water and then resurfacing.

As Kagome sat back against the cool rock, thoughts began to wash over her. Was she really going to be okay with Sesshomaru? Won't he get tired of having her around? She sighed, wondering if they would be alright together. Then she heard something rustle in the bushes beside them. Rin stopped splashing and went quiet, obviously noticing the noice, wondering who or what it was. Kagome stood up, trying to see if she could see anyone there.

As she looked, Sesshomaru came out, surprising Rin, Kagome and Sesshomaru, who saw Kagome's body, before she ducked under the water, embarrased. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru blushed, him turning around, suddenly becoming aware of Rin watching him, and her going up to her chin in the hot water. Rin laughed, continuing splashing, as Kagome tried to get over Sesshomaru seeing her naked. Whilst he was turned around, Kagome slipt out of the bath, and got changed, Rin doing the same. As all three walked back to the clearing, Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

'Just let you know, you have a great body.'

**Aww, I just had to get this chapter out of the way, and cause I found it kinda cute. Hope you liked it, all these lovely readers. I'll update soon, I promise!!! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, 7th chapter up now. Hmm... Might go up to 9, maybe 10, it depends. But i'm sorry if this chapter is up late, I've been thinking up some new ideas on my other two stories, so please check them out. One is a D.N Angel story, only 2 chapters cause i dont knwo if i shuld continue it, and anotehr is Speed, a great film. On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha blah blah blah

* * *

**

Kagome was still blushing as she fell asleep, Sesshomaru's words echoing in her head. Rin was asleep by Kagome's left and Kagome was leaning against Sesshomaru's shoulder, the warm fur against her face. He looked down at her, as she drifted off to sleep, her beautiful face relaxing as she dozed off. He looked up at the stars, as they twinkled in the glorious sky. He hadn't normally looked up at the sky that much, normally he was thinking about defeating Naraku or killing his useless half brother, and then he had found the orphan Rin, who he acted a guardian for. And then he had fallen for Kagome, the young and gorgeous miko that had stolen his heart. He hadn't trusted anyone to love, nor do they trust him to love them. But Kagome was different, she was like the fire, in Sesshomaru's heart, making it beat faster everytime he saw her smile and laugh, or kiss him. Jaken was awake and alert, listening to the sounds surrounding them, ready to beware his Lord in case he heard anything in the bushes. Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping girls, wondering how he could pursue a life that he had always wanted to live, with a woman that he loved and a child. Could he really settle down, or love? He sighed, thinking of what danger both girls are in, since they are around him. What if Naraku succeeded with his plan to get Kagome, what then? He couldn't bear to think about what would happen if Naraku finally got Kagome. Sesshomaru smiled, as Kagome rested more on his shoulder, her face near his. He breathed in her sweet scent, her smell filling his nose and making his stomach somersault. Her face was so relaxed, it made Sesshomaru want to kiss her. He wondered if Jaken was looking, but he was facing the other way. Sesshomaru put his fingers under her chin and kissed her gently on he soft lips, the feeling of intimateness between them. He let go of her chin, releasing her lips from his.

'Good night to you too.' He heard her whisper, smiling at him. He quickly recovered from being shocked at her not being asleep, but replaced it with a smile, and kissing her again, her touch and taste so perfect, he didn't want to let go, but as they gradually began to kiss more, Kagome fell asleep, her head settled above his chest. He smiled at her position, not wanting to wake her, Sesshomaru rested his hand on her head and stroked her soft raven coloured hair, watching and waiting for the sun to rise and for tomorrow to come, so that he could ask Kagome a question he had decided to ask her after they had kissed, but the timing had never been right, or he was just too…worried about her answer. He didn't want to ask her too upfront and scare her, making her want to go back to that half breed Inuyasha. I mean, asking someone to be their mate is a big step.

* * *

The morning light came quickly, surprising Sesshomaru. Kagome woke up and saw Sesshomaru get up.

'Good morning.' She said. He looked at her, and smiled.

'Good morning to you too.' He said, bending down and kissing her on her forehead. Kagome stood up, trying not to wake up Rin, and stood next to Sesshomaru, him looking down at her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

'Uh…Kagome, I wanted to ask you something.' He said, looking her straight in her eyes. Kagome wondered what he wanted to talk about. Oh god, had he decided that he didn't want to be with her?

'I wanted to ask you if you…' But before Sesshomaru could continue, they heard a small shriek and looked over to see Rin that had went to wake up, but fell on top of Jaken, scaring both the demon and little Rin. Kagome smiled at Rin's clumsiness, much like herself, and turned to look back at Sesshomaru.

'What did you want to ask me?' She asked him, but Sesshomaru just shook his head and told her he was going to get some more fish, just a little way up the stream. After he left, Kagome wondered what he had been going to ask her before Rin had interrupted. Was he going to tell her to go back to her friends? Didn't he love her? Would it even work between them? Kagome dwelled on all 3 questions, as she sat down to play with Rin.

* * *

He had been getting closer to their camp, he could sense it. Pushing past the damn branches and bushes, Naraku walked towards the clearing where he could see figures. The small orphan named Rin was playing with the green demon and Kagome, who looked as thought in deep thought. He wondered what the girl was thinking about. Was it him? Was she worried about what he would do to her if he managed to get her? It sent shivers down his spine, just thinking about that. A smile traced along his lips, wondering whether Kagome was going to believe his disguise. And what about that green demon of Sesshomaru's? Would he suspect something? But Naraku stopped thinking about them, and paused just as he managed to get nearer. The two girls and demon in clear view and, just as he thought, no Sesshomaru. Naraku took a step out of the shadows in the trees, and into the clearing.

* * *

Kagome was busy playing with Rin's hair, making her giggle with delight. Then she heard rustling, and looked over to see Sesshomaru emerge from the trees, walking straight past Jaken and to Kagome. Wasn't he supposed to be getting fish? Why had he come out of the trees? Her confused face said it all. But Rin wasn't worried about anything, but jumped up and ran up to Sesshomaru.

'Lord Sesshomaru, are we going to leave today?' She asked him, holding onto his leg. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl, puzzled for some reason, but then gently smiled.

'Maybe Rin, maybe.' He said, patting the small girl's head. He then turned to look at Kagome, his gold eyes piercing into her brown ones.

'Can we go for a walk, Kagome?' He asked her. She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was going to ask her the question he wanted to ask before going to find fish.

'Sure.' She said, standing up and going into the trees with him, but Jaken continued staring at Sesshomaru, noticing something wrong.

'Are you going to ask me that question?' She asked him, staring at him as they walked through the bushed and trees. He looked at her, puzzled, but then stopped. He had been acting weird, Kagome thought.

'Uh…what question. Oh, that one. Oh no, I just wanted a walk, just wanted to talk to you without anyone interfering.' He told her. Was he annoyed at something? He didn't seem himself. She shrugged it off. Well, Sesshomaru always acted weird, now wasn't any weirder. But Kagome noticed that they were walking too long and too far away from the clearing. Didn't he know that she was worried about Naraku, about the dream she had, about what he had said about her being a sacrifice.

'Uh, Sesshomaru. Shouldn't we head back, we're going out a bit too far, and I'm still a bit worried about, you know, Naraku.' She said to him. Naraku shivered with pleasure. She was scared of him, worrying about what he would do to her. He tried hard not to smile after she had said that, and the plan was in full swing now, they were almost at the spot he had picked out. But he wouldn't make it if she was going to head back. He grabbed her hand, leading her ahead, walking faster and trying to get to the other clearing.

'Sesshomaru, what's the matter, you've been acting weird.' She told him. But then she saw him leading her to another clearing, in the deep woods, and god knows how far away from the clearing with Rin and Jaken. Why would he take her out this far, just to talk? Sesshomaru turned to face her, something in his eyes making her heart beat faster, bus not because she was in love with him, but because there was something in his eyes, something that she's only seen in someone else's eyes, and she didn't ever want to see that person again.

'Maybe I should get rid of this disguise.' He told her.

'Huh? What? Disguise? What disguise?' Kagome started to ask, but he cut her off but somehow changing. His clothes changed to dark blue robes and his hair changing from glorious silver to striking black. Next, his whole face and body changed, one minute, he was Sesshomaru, the man she loved, the next, and he was Naraku, the person that she hated with every fibre of her body, who told Kagome that he was going to kill her to get another soul. She couldn't help but gasp, as she took a step away from the man who had transformed right in front of her.

'Hello Kagome.'

* * *

Maybe he shouldn't have left, maybe he should have just blurted it out, get it over and done with. Now his head hurt, the amount of thoughts and worries taking over him. His feelings for Kagome hadn't changed, but if they had, they had only grown stronger. Everytime he thought of her face, it made his insides feel light and his heart flutter, something that hasn't ever happened. He walked back to the clearing, carrying another fish, hoping that Kagome would cook, and maybe, just maybe, he's have a taste of this human food, just to please her. He would like that. He smiled to himself, walking over to where Rin was sat on the floor, Jaken next to her. As he got nearer, both of them sat up straighter, confusion all over their faces. Why were they confused? And where was Kagome. Sesshomaru stopped walking once getting to the clearing; something was wrong, very wrong.

'Who are you, and why are you posing as Lord Sesshomaru?' Jaken exclaimed, jumping up and standing protectively in front of Rin. Sesshomaru knotted his eyebrows in confusion, wondering what the hell Jaken was going on about. Why would he think that he was a poser, as himself?

'What the hell do you..' He started to say, before Jaken declared the staff of two heads to aim fire at him, but Sesshomaru merely caused the attack to fail before it even hit him. Jaken looked surprised and confused.

'If your Lord Sesshomaru, then who went of with Kagome?' Rin asked, fro, behind Jaken. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at this. Someone was posing as him, and had taken Kagome away. That could only mean one person, Naraku.

'Which way did they go?' He asked the two very confused companions. They both pointed to a part of the forest, which Sesshomaru ran through, immediately catching Kagome's scent, mixed with someone else's, definitely Naraku. He ran off into the trees, her scent getting stronger and stronger, until he came to a clearing, and a sight that made his heart stop completely.

* * *

She couldn't move, it was torture, no, this was worse than torture. He watched as she tried to move, but there was something holding her there, like a spell or something. She tried yanking her legs away, but it didn't work. Naraku smiled at her, and pulled something from his robe. It was an urn, supposedly full of ash. He opened the urn and tipped the ash on the floor, the dusty stuff piling up and making a very neat pile on the dirty floor. Kagome watched in terror, as Naraku put down the now empty urn and pulled out something else from underneath his robes. Kagome's eyes widened in terror, as she saw him draw out a silver dagger, the sun catching its shiny surface, reflecting the light at Kagome.

'Now,' Naraku said, coming closer to Kagome, 'I promise I'll make it quick, but I don't wanna lie about not feeling anything, because maybe you will, or maybe you wont.' He told her, teasing her with the sharp blade. He pointed the tip at her throat, making her heart stop for a second, fright casting over her whole body. God, was she really going to die? She hadn't even made out with Sesshomaru yet, and now she was going to be killed without being with him. It made her eyes sting, but she pulled herself together, telling herself not to cry in front of Naraku, to not let him know that he's gotten the better of her. Naraku was grinning like a maniac, realising his plan was now being completed, only a stab away. He pulled back the blade with his arm, with all of his strength, before thrusting it forwards.

**Whoa, a good cliffhanger right? So...writing up the next chapter now, it will be up tomorrow, okay? Thanks again for reading XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my last chapter, so I hope you all like it. But first, I'd like to say thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Black Flame Kit: thanks for being the first to review my story, i wrote the 2nd one for you, thanks so much for you reviews.**

**Avril inuyoukai: Thanks a lot Filimon, your reviews really helped me XD**

**Kittenn1011: thanks alot for your reviews :)**

**in love with sesshomaru: thank you for all of your lovely reviews, they made me happy :)**

**Demonfang73: thanks for the reviews, they helped XD**

**KyeKye: thanks for your reviews, and lol i know, i have a habit of updating 2 fast when i'm bored :)**

**and of course... zoooey1991: thank you for reading and reviewing. i've read 5 chapters of your story, and have to say BLOODY BRILLIANT!!! its way better than mine. anyone reading this, please look at zoey's story, it is flipping great lol. thanks for reviewing hun, it made my day XD**

**and to all of these lovely reviewers... : LadySakuraForest, Mistress Kira - Fires of Hell, Kunaininja, Kikyouthe3th, Lex1612, InuTaiyoukaiGalOfLighAndDark, LadyxSummoner and Alanna-sama, thank you all so much for your lovely review, they are much appreciated. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... but one day all us Inuyasha fans will rise up and claim it... GO TEAM GO!!!! heehee XD**

**My last chapter... plays depressing music and cries in corner

* * *

**

'No!' A voice shouted, the word echoing in the clearing. Both Kagome and Naraku turned to see Sesshomaru running through the trees, reaching both of them.

'Why, Sesshomaru, how nice to see you again.' Naraku said smiling as he slowly drew back the dagger, casting a slight glance at Kagome. Her legs started to shake, realising that he had been only seconds away from killing her.

'Don't you dare touch her!' Sesshomaru said, standing protectively in front of Kagome, who just stared at him, speechless. It all dawned on her. She had been stupid enough to fall for Naraku's plan, to follow him into the forest, but he had disguised himself as Sesshomaru, knowing that Kagome wouldn't be suspicious. God, why had she been so stupid! Now she's in more danger, and so is Sesshomaru.

'S…Sesshoamru.' She said, her voice a whisper. He turned his head slightly, looking at her with his brilliant golden eyes. He gave her a reasrruing look, then turned back to Naraku, who was just watching them two, amused by Sesshomaru's protectiveness over this girl.

'Now, this is stupid Sesshomaru, I only want her. I need her to die, her dripping blood, to ressurect a soul.' He said, poinging a finger at Kagome, who was watching him. 'But now you have to get involved. I don't really want to hurt you too, just that girl.' He continued. Kagome stiffened, knowing that Naraku was right. Her being a part of Naraku's plan made Sesshomaru protect her, because they were in love. It was her fault of he got hurt, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he got hurt trying to protect her forever.

'You're not going to do anything with Kagome.' Sesshomaru said, a slight bit of power in his voice.

'You wont stop me, Sesshomaru. Even if you managed to save her today, what about tomorrow, or the next day? You wont be able to protect her forever, and when you realise that, I'll be there, and I will kill her.' He said, smiling at both of them.

Kagome notcied Sesshomaru stiffen after Naraku's comment. She knew that what he had said had effected Sesshomaru, but being the guy he was, he wasn't going to show it.

'I will always protect Kagome, for as long as I live.' He said, staring straight at Naraku. Kagome's heart leaped after he had said that, making her smile at Sesshomaru. Naraku's smile faultered, trying to think up a plan to get Sesshomaru out of the way so that he could kill the girl, but that's not going to be easy.

'I'm getting tired of this.' He said, and in a swift move, he threw the dagger at Kagome, aiming to hit her heart. Sesshomaru, with his good senses, reacted, and grabbed the dagger before it could hit Kagome. But Naraku smiled at him, causing Sesshomaru to wonder what he was smiling about. Then he realised, Naraku had another dagger in his other hand, out of sight to both of them. He smiled again, then aimed at Kagome.

The shot was a bit bad-aimed, but still managed to hit Kagome, in the stomach. She felt the blade stab into her, the cold metal quickly warmed by her blood spilling out of the wound. She looked down at the dagger, blood quickly soaking her shirt. But Kagome couldn't feel as much pain as she thought. She thought that death would have been more painful. Sesshomaru turned around and held Kagome by her arms, supporting her, as Naraku laughed, his plan now working. Kagome staggered, her legs giving way, but Sesshomaru held her steady, his grip tightening on her. She looked into his eyes, the golden staring into the brown and the brown staring into the golden. She tried to speak, but no words came out.

'Kagome!' He said, looking at the small dagger that was in her stomach. Naraku muttered a spell, the dagger pulling itself out of Kagome's stomach and returning into Naraku's hand. He looked at the blood on the small dagger, delight casting across his face. He had noticed Kagome wince when it came out, making him smile even more.

'I told you you couldn't always protect her.' Naraku said smugly. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, afraid that he might cry, seeing Kagome trying not to pass out from the amount of blood she was losing. No, he wasn't going to lose her, not now, not ever. He held onto Kagome with one arm, and with the other, he used his poisen whip on Naraku, who easily dodged it.

Narku held the bloody dagger tightly, after dodging the attack Sesshomaru had thrown at him, and lunged at the pile of grey ash that had been on the floor. He let the wet blood drip off of the blade and onto the ash, the red liquid staingin the ash. Several drops splattered against the grey ash, before Naraku stepped back, awaiting for something to happen. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome stopped breathing, as though this was the end, as though Naraku had won. There was a flash, not a white flash, more like a black flash, before Naraku started laughing hysterically. Both of them watched, as somesort of black glow surrounded the ash, growing stronger and stronger every second.

Then, it stoped, the black pulsing light just vanishing. All three watched, as the ash spat out something black and circular. It was the shape of a tennis ball, but completely black. It rolled on the floor for a moment, before floating, no kidding, floating in mid air, slowly moving towards a grinning Naraku. The ball shaped soul stopped when it got to him, just floating in front of Naraku, who held out his hands, cupped as if ready to receive something. The ball dropped into his hands, the glow around it fading. Naraku, now holding it, held it against his chest, and sort of, pushed it throught his skin, as though it was mere air, and not what looked like a solid. The ball easily slipped through his robes, and illuminating Naraku in a black light. Kagome looked on, terrified at what was happening. Was that the soul, that little black ball? Naraku looked at Sesshomau and Kagome's faces, feeling his power grow and grow from inside of him.

It was as though the ball was lighting him up from the inside. The black light that had been surrounding the ball, was now surrounding Naraku, making his eyes gleam with joy at the thought of his plan that worked. Kagome could feel Sesshoamru's heart beating as she leaned against him. She was surpirsed at the lack of pain, and at the amount of blood. She felt like something had only pricked her stomach, not throw a dagger at it. She held one hand tighlty over the injury where the dagger had been pulled out, and another around Sesshomaru's waist, supporting her and her weak legs.

When Sesshomaru had tried to attack Naraku, she saw him look worryingly at the pile of ash that was still on the floor. He was worried, and that meant that his plan could still go wrong. Kagome wasn't going to let herself die, especailly at the hand of Naraku, and she wasn't going to let Sesshomaru get hurt. She tried to think back to what Naraku had said about the spirit. So that was someone's ashes, supposedly a demon's ashes. What would happen if you attacked it? Kagome started to wonder, trying to rack her brains for anything about evil souls and ashes. Then, a thought dawned on her. Would it work? She hoped to god it would work. She tugged at Sesshomaru, trying to get his attention, as Naraku looked at himself, the black lining around him still strong, like someone had traced around him with a think black board marker. He looked down, after noticing her pulling him.

'I think you need to…hit the ash.' She said, somehow losing her voice. She stumbled, the wound starting stinging, like a very slow reacting cut. He looked confused, at what she had said, but it proved an effect on Naraku, who stood upright after she had mentioned him to attack the pile of ash on the floor.

'Oh no you don't.' He said, stepping further towards them, the black outing still there, like some strange protection around him. Did he have two souls now? Was the soul actually in him?

'I've worked too hard for this plan to fail all because of a useless human girl.' Sesshomaru looked from the pile of ash in between Naraku and himself, wondering if Kagome was right.

'That thing needed my blood. Maybe if you destroy it, Naraku will be destroyed as well, seeing as they share the same soul now.' She said, trying to think up a plan. He looked at her and nodded, thanking her for her help and hoping that she could hang on just a little bit more, seeing her trying not show the slow creeping pain in her stomach.

'I told you I wasn't going to let you kill Kagome, but now I'm going to get rid of you.' Sesshonaru said, his voice filled with hatred at the person who had tried to kill the woman he loved. He flung his hand outwards, creating a bright flash from a whip, before slashing the ash fiercefully, setting it on fire, but instead of the usual reds and oranges, the fire was a green tinged with blue. All three watch, Kagome and Sesshomaru in wonder and Naraku in fright, as the pile of ash was burnt.

Was it all in Kagome's head, or could she hear someone screaming? Looking more closely at the fire, she saw a face, a weird demon's face: a pale face with beady blue eyes, and a wonky mouth, and on its foreheard were two triangles. She only caught a glimpse of it, before she heard a scream from Naraku. He looked down at his body, wondering what was happening. The black line was fading, very quickly, around him, losing the sense of power. His smile had vanished, replaced with confusion and anger. He went to step forwards, before screaming in pain, as the green and blue fire on the ash grew stronger, as though a strong breeze had strengthened it. Sesshomaru was still stooed in front of Kagome, as they both watched as Naraku fell to his knees, as though it was him on fire.

Kagome watched on, narrowing her eyes, as she watched Naraku stare into the fire, whilst on his knee's, in terror. He looked up at Sesshomaru and Kagome, giving them a look that shot to Kagome's heart, and for one second, not even that, but a mini second, she felt sorry for him. She didn't know why, but she did. She immediately regretted it afterwards, as she watched him glare at both Sesshomaru and Kagome, and then fall on the floor, black smoke rising from his limp body. After a second, his body just evaporated, leaving behind a black scorch mark on the forest floor, and a nasty smell. After Naraku's body disappeared, the fire that Sesshomaru had started, died almost instantly, making a hissing sound. All that they could hear, was both of their harsh breathing, trying to digest what had just happened.

'Naraku's….dead?' Kagome whispered, still trying to believe it. Sesshomaru turned around, facing Kagome, who was still clutching her wound.

'Don't worry about that, we need to fix that wound up.' He said, taking hold of her hand and looking at the wound. It wasn't that deep, and the blood was starting to dry, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Kagome smiled faintly at him, her beautiful smile surprising Sesshomaru.

'Why are you smiling?' He asks, wondering if the loss of blood had gone to her head.

'Naraku is dead.' She told him, and they both smiled at each other.

xxx1 year laterxxx

Kagome smiled at she looked down at the litter by her. Sesshomaru was next to her, having a good look at their new born pups. He was so proud of Kagome, after labour she looked very tired, but she couldn't stop smiling at their three children.

There was the 1st and 2nd born, who were both boys, and full demons (I know, they should all be half demons, but I wanted them to have two full demons, okay?) One was white with a black ear, and the other was black with a white ear, who were nipping each other with they tiny teeth. And then there was the last born, a little girl, their little half demon pup. It was just like a baby, with cute and tiny black ears, on top of a head with scruffy black hair, and she also had a scruffy black tail (I know Inuyasha doesn't have a tail, (I don't think), but I wanted their little baby to have a tail).

Kagome grinned as she saw her babies play fighting, her eyes slowly drooping, needing sleep after the 3 births. Sesshomaru kissed her gently on her lips, thinking back to when they had first kissed under the stars, whilst she had tried teaching him how to dance. She fell asleep on the soft blankets that they had decorated the small cave with. Sesshomaru looked at his three new borns, smiling gently as the three nipped and bit each other playfully. He saw the half demon baby look up at him, her golden eyes twinkling as she gazed at her father. He smiled, patting the childs head gently. The two pups ran around, clumsily, their tiny feet collapsing after a while, but they got back up on their feet, determined. Sesshomaru smiled at all three of them, then looked at the sleeping Kagome, secretly thanking her for giving him the life that he had always wanted.

**WHOOO!!! my first fanfic completes celebrates Thanks again to all of you absaloutly splendid reviewers. BUT (a very big but, like mine, heehee), if you want me to write any more, or want me to do oneshot pairings, please message me, or you can just message me to have a chat, i dont' mind, i'm a very happy and friendly person, and if you want, i'll give you some cookies. YAY COOKIES!!!!! coughs so feel free to message me... now i want a cookie :) I BID YOU ALL FAREWELL!!!! waves XD **


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY!!! New chapter, by request from Demonfang73 and Purefire16, so thank you!!! Right, a chapter about Kagome and Sesshomaru, and how everyone reacted, and a couple of flashbacks of Naraku's death. Hope this is okay just wanted to do this one cause it seems so fun!! Also, their kids are about 5 now, okay? I very much hope you all like it!!! XD ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I own everything else in the world, heehee...I own that lamp points to lamp... umm... i own that car points to a car...and i own YOU!!! points to you. no not really, but it would be really cool if i owned everything MWAHAHAHAHA...I AM EVIL!!!! AHAHAHA... coughs again, sadly i don't own anything and am a hobo and writing is a passion of mine, heehee, i'm not a hobo, but i'll stop babbling now, heehee. **

* * *

She was worried, of course she was worried. She had left them, not returning, and now she was coming back, after all of these years, showing them what's she wanted to show them since 5 years ago. She was breathing quicker than normal, but that was only to be expected. He saw her looking nervous, her anxious eyes and the biting of the lip were clearly signs of worry about their reactions. He pulled her closer to him, his immediate body heat somehow reassuring her. She looked up at him and stared into his calm smile. 

'Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay.' He whispered in her ear, his smooth tone of voice sending chills down her spine. Yeah, she was now 20, coming up to 21, looking slightly older and dressed in a very cool kimono, red velvet with black outlining and a black obi. The kimono had golden flowers carefully decorated on and the black made her body seem more slim and beautiful. This is what Sesshomaru loved about Kagome. She looked so good, and her personality was as fiery as her appearance. Even 5 years later, she still gave him butterflies.

'I know, I'm just worried about how they'll take it.' She said. Then she looked at the village in front of them. It was like any other village really, but Kagome knew this one was differant. There was a market in the middle, crowds of people there, chatting, shouting, argueing. It seemed the right atmosphere, somewhere where they would live. As she stood there, collecting her thoughts and getting ready to go and see them again, she felt someone tugging her kimono at the bottom.

'Mummy, is that where they live?' Her first born asked her, his striking brown eyes staring right into hers. He was so beautful with short and silvery white hair but with a black strip of hair going down one side of his head, and eyes like his mother. He was dressed in a small cloth robe, pale brown. They had named him Daichi, due to being the first son. She sighed and looked back at the village, Sesshomaru tightening his grip on her waist.

'Yep, this is it alright.' She said, staring dreamily into the small but loud village. Well, this is where the directions had led here, so this must be it. She had been so glad that her old friend, the closest to a sister, Sango the demon slayer, had somehow managed to get a message to her with Kirara, her faithful two tailed cat demon (sorry if I got that wrong). She had sent a reply to her friend almost immediately, anticipating to see her old friend again after so many years. Sango had in return, gave a message to her telling her to come to her new home in a village somewhere up North, where she will bring a reunion with Miroku, who was now living with her as her husband (not a big shock), little Shippo and of course, Inuyasha. She wondered how she had gone so long to leave her friends and family, but she had always put it off, thinking that they might not understand why she had left them and not come back, not even to tell them how she was getting on in life. But now, in this reunion with everyone, she could finally get it off of her chest. She was brought out of her daydream by another tiny voice.

'Mummy…mummy, she's gone off again.' She came out of the trance and looked down to see her 2nd born son. They had named him Katsuro. He looked a lot like his mother, brown eyes, short black hair, but with a white stripe of hair going down one side, and he was also dressed in a light brown robe. Kagome looked around, wondering where her 3rd child had gone. She quickly glanced around, and saw a figure bobbing up and down in a nearby field of delicate white lillies. Kagome walked away from the path to the village and went over to her daughter, as Sesshomaru stood with their two sons.

'Kei…Kei?'' Kaogome called out, wondering where her little girl had gone off to now. She remembered the first time she had gone off, Kagome had been in such a panic but minutes later her daughter returned, telling her mother that she had just gone off to pick some flowers. But in that minute or so of worrying, Kagome had felt the worse feeling ever, the feeling of losing someone so close, that if anything happened, then she couldn't forgive herself. Just as her worry meter reached a peak, she saw a head bob up from the white flowery fields.

'Mummy!' She called out, running through the fields and hugged her mothers leg, her black ears twitching and her thick black tail wagging happily. Kagome smiled, glad that her daugher hadn't wondered of too far. She bent down and came to the same height as her sweet daughter. Her brown eyes stares straight into her daughters golden ones. Everytime she looked into them, she caught the look of her mate, Sesshomaru. She had been lucky enough to inherit her fathers good looks: his eyes, his mouth, his strong hands, but her hair was completely black, short and spikey but that's, apparently, how she liked it.

'I picked you a flower, mummy.' She said in that oh-so-sugary voice. She batted her eyes in that way she knew how to act and Kagome raised an eyebrow as her daughter handed her a beautiful lillie. She took it and asked her daughter, 'What have you done now?' She asked her, looking around to see if there was anyone running around with their hair on fire, or any animals acting strangely. Honestly, she may look sweet, but her little girl was more dangerous than anyone would know, let's just say there's a streak of Kagome's power in her, but a lot more. Kei smiled at her mother and sway back and forth on her feet.

'What do you mean mummy? I haven't done anything. Just picked some flowers.' She said in that voice. Kagome stared at her daughter until she sighed.

'What am I going to do with you?' She said, laughing slightly. But it worried her, her duaghter didn't know how much power she held, more then both of her brothers, and if she learned to control it, maybe more than her parents, but Kagome wasn't going to tell her that just yet.

'Come on, we've got to go now.' She told her daughter, placing the lillie in her daughters hair and going back over to her mate and two sons.

'Shall we go?' Sesshomaru asked his gorgeous mate, after she returned to them with their only daughter, who smiled sweetly at her father, her black tail swishing in the air, and her ears perking up. Kagome looked at him, and then nodded.

'Yeah.' Then her and Sesshomaru walked down the path towards the village.

'Excuse me, do you happen to know where the local demon slayer lives?' Kagome asked a passing marketmen. He turned round and looked at her. He had a pretty bad looking scar on his eye, and was wearing scraggy clothes and was carrying three boxed all stacked up on eachother.

'Demon slayer? Oh, you mean Sango. Yeah, she lives right at the end, in the wooden house with the big tree next to it.' He said, smiling at her, before hurrying off to drop of the boxes and help out with the market. Kagome thanked him and went down the busy path until she came to a small wooden house with a huge tree outside, white blossom silently falling from its thin branches. She had spotted the large tree whilst coming up to the village, but she never imagined that Sango lived in a good house with it outside. She started to breathe heavily again, hoping that it would all go okay. She took in a deep breath and looked at Sesshomaru and her three children who were stood behind her. Sesshomaru have her a reassuring smile and Kagome smiled back at him, hoping that what he said would be true. She walked up to the wooden house, admiring its colour, its décor. But before she could knock the door, it flung open, revealing the Sango she remembered 5 years ago, but with more wrinkles, of course some laughter lines, and a change of clothes, a black neat kimono, with a very big bump. A shriek ran through the sky and before Kagome knew, she had been knocked over.

'Ow, ow, ow.' She said, lifting her head up to see a very happy Sango, abviously 5 years older.

'KAGOME!' She shrieked hugging her old friend, having a lot of strengh in her, although heavily pregnant. Kagome laughed and hugged her friend back, squeezing her, and remembering all of the time that she had had with her friend.

'Oh my god!! You came!!' Sango screeched in Kagome's ear.

'Of coures I came!!!' Kagome squealed back at her friend. After a a few seconds of rolling on the floor, laughing, screeching and hugging, Kagome got up and helped her friend up from the floor. Sango dusted off the dirt from the floor and gently patted the dirt off of her bump.

'Can I-?' Kagome asked, before placing a hand gently over her friends bump. She could feel the warmth and a soft kick. She gasped, pleased for her friend.

'Oh god!! You're going to be a great mum.' Was all that Kagome could say, her eyes starting to get watery. Sango grinned at what her friend had said and then looked behind her, noticing who Kagome had come with. Her eyes widened as she looked at Sesshomaru and the three kids.

'OH…MY…GOD!!!' She screeched, before running over to them. She smiled at each of them, and I smiled too, as each of my kids smiled at this crazy smiling woman. Daichi and Katsuro looked at this odd woman, but Kei smiled at Sango.

'Hi! You must be mummy's best friend.' She said in her sweet tone. Sango screeched again and hugged Kei, surprising Kei and her brothers. Sesshomaru just stood there, looking at the woman he hadn't seen in 5 years, and now she was hugging his only daughter.

'Aw! You look just like your mother!' She said, and Kei blushed, looking at her mother behind Sango, and Kagome shrugged her shoulders, smiling.

'Uh…Sango, this is my youngest, Kei. These two are my eldest and my middle, Daichi and Katsuro. And of course, you remember Sesshomaru.' She told Sango, walking over to her family. Sango 'awed' at Kagome's kids.

'Hey Sesshomaru.' Sango said, nodding her head at him. Sesshomaru smiled at, and she was shocked that he had actually smiled.

'Wow, you've certainly changed him, haven't you?' Sango tells Kagome, whos blushes. They stand there, for a few more seconds, before Sango rubs her bump and heads towards her front door.

'Well then. Let's not keep everyone waiting.' She tells us, and she goes into the small house and waits for everone to follow. Again, Kagome takes a deep breath and walks into the warm and cosy home of Sango and Miroku.

'Wow.' Was all that Miroku said, after Kagome had walked into their home. It was very comfortable and made her feel safe. Miroku still looked pretty much the same, but he had the look of being aged. He grinned at her and hugged her tightly, as though they had only been apart for a few days, not a few years. But she smiled and hugged him back, wondering if he had stopped his perverted ways, and judging by no hand on her ass, she guessed that Sango had finally managed to get Miroku to stop feeling every woman that came along.

'Wow yourself.' She told him, hugging him harder. Why hadn't she seen them in such a long time? Why did it feel as though a part of her had been missing and now she felt complete. Maybe…it's because that's how she had felt, not being with them, not knowing how they were, or how they were getting on in life.

'It's great to see you again.' He told her, letting go of her and looking at Sesshomaru and the small figures standing to one side. After Kagome had introduced her kids to Miroku, they all sat down on the floor, drinking some tea, after Sango had vrought it in. Kagome looked around the room and smiled, her friend had done alright for herself. The room they were in now was cea coloured and had some cushions put around a large wooden table in the middle. Kagome also noticed Kirara sleeping on a blanket in one corner of the room.

'It's just…great to see you again.' Kagome told her friends, smiling like she always smiled at them. It made her face shine with gratefulness that she was able to see her friends again. Sesshomaru saw his mate smiling so much, he wondered why they hadn't come to see them sooner, seeing her smile like that made him wonder what would have happened if he hadn't kept Kagome with him, or if Naraku had managed to kill Kagome, how would this all be different? For one thing, he knew that they wouldn't have their beautiful childrent that they had now.

'And it's great to see you too!' Miroku told Kagome, smiling and taking a sip of his drink. Sango came back into the room, carrying some food.

'Here ya go.' She said, placing the food on the table that was in the middle of the floor. Kei looked up at me, with her big eyes, as if to ask if she could have some. I smiled at her curiosity and nodded at her. She smiled and she helped herself to some of Sango's food. After that, everyone took bits and pieces, occasionaly chatting and laughing, before being interupted by a knock at the door. Everyone looked up and Sango smiled, getting up carefuly and making her way over to the door. After a minute of waiting, Sango comes back into the room, followed by 2 medium sized fox demons and 5 tiny fox babies.

'Kagome!' She heard someone say. Then she noticed the tallest fox demon, recognising the same cute and adorable face.

'Shippo!' She cried out, before being hugged by the now bigger little fox.

'Awwww…it's so good to see you. It's been ages!' She heard him say.

'Yeah, it has.' Kagome told him, before burying her head in his soft fur that she remembered smoothing and hugging whilst she had been in the gang. They pulled away and Kagome looked at the other fox demons.

'Oh, right. This is my fiance, Akane, and these are my kids, Aimi and Akio, Hina, Kaito and Maki.' He told her, pointing to the 5 fox cubs. There were 3 boys and 2 girls, that stared up at her with big eyes, as their mother smiled at Kagome and bowed her head, her fox tail bouncing.

'Hey.' Kagome said, smiling. 'You've grown so much Shippo, and now you're a dad!' He smiled at her and looked at her own family.

'Wow, you've been busy.' He tells her, and she blushes.

As Sango pours more drinks, Kagome watches her children as they play outside, with Shippo's baby foxes, who were running around. Sesshomaru watched Kagome and put his hand on hers, wanting her touch, her feeling under his skin. He knew how much this reunion meant to her, and he was going to stay with her through this, even though both of them knew that there was still one more person to come.

'Have you…told you family back home?' Sango asks Kagome, who simply looked at her, but shook her head,

'No, not yet. We came here to see you first and then I'm going back, to tell them.' Kagome tells her sister-like friend. But she was deeply scared of what her family will think. It had been 5 years, with no warning, no message of how she was. She had been putting it off, just like she had been with the meeting with her friends, but she was frightened of what her parents were going to be like when she told them that she was now a mate to a dog demon and had three kids.

'How do you think they'll take it?' Sango asks her, sipping her drink. Kagome sighs and turns away from the window in which she had been looking at her kids.

'I don't know. That's what I'm so worried about. What if they hate my kids, what if they hate Sesshomaru?' She told Sango, as they stood in the other room of Sango's house, as Miroku and Sesshomaru sat in the other room, quiet as a mouse.

'Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine about it. It's been what…five years?' She told her friend. Kagome nodded and went back to sipping her drink. Then there was a loud knocking sound, and both Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

'That must be him.' Sango told Kagome, before putting her drink down and going to greet the person at the door. Oh god, she thought, it's been so long since she's seen him, since they've looked each other in the eyes. How was he going to react?

'Uh, hello Kagome.' She heard a voice say. She turned around and saw the guy that she had onced loved, standing there, in the doorway, watching her with those deep eyes. He was still wearing the same clothes, although they were a bit run down and old, but he looked pretty much the same, as though he hadn' t aged at all. She must look different, definatly.

'Hello, Inuyasha.' She said, her voice sounding more gruff and it felt like she had scratched the back of her throat.

As they stood there, Sesshomaru came out of the other room and stood beside Kagome, putting his arm around her waist.

'Inuyasha.' He said, his voice low, but now growling. Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes flare for a second, before he nodded at his brother.

'Sesshomaru.'

It had been…different, than what she had expected. Inuyasha hadn't stayed long in the end. He said that he had to return to his village, due to him being the main demon slayer and how he hated leaving the village for long periods of time. He had given Kagome a genuine smile before leaving, and she had given him a real one in return. She had expected it to be more…drastic, like something from the Jerry Springer show, but it hadn't. They had just say there, in near silence, drinking tea, and listening to the sounds of the children laughing outside. Now they were heading back to their home, in the mountains. And then, Kagome is going back home, for a day or two and tell her family everything. Well, maybe not everything, but enough so that they understand. Well, that's what she decided anyway, as they stood on Sesshomaru's cloud that was taking them back to their home.

'Are you really okay with going on your own to see you parents?' Sesshomaru asked his lover, as they stepped off the cloud and made their way over to the large castle that had been their home for 5 years. Kagome slowed down, as her kids ran up to the castle and started playing, and she stood there, with Sesshomaru.

'When are you going?' He asked her, looking on at his children running around and plaing. Kagome let out a little sigh.

'In an hour or so. I'll be gone for a day, maybe two, but I'll come straight back.' She told him, looking him in the eyes. He smiled at her, and loved the way she acted, the way she smiled at him and the way she loved him.

'Don't be too long.' He smiled at her, before both of them walked up to their home, smiling as their children ran around the grounds, playing.

The well was now covered in ivy, thick branches of it. She stared down into the deep well, as though someone might jump out of it any minute. But they didn't, nothing happened. There was no one around, except for the birds and the occasional animal noises. Kagome stood on the well and looked down. It was a long jump, but she wasn't backing out now, especially since she had come this far. She took a deep breath and jumped in, the instantly familiar colours whirling around her, and she got memories flashing before her eyes, as she remembered the amount of times she used to jump in and out of the well all those years ago. And now she's making her way back home, to tell her family the news she had wanted to tell them for a long time. Soon she was back in her family shrine, the familiar smell of mum's cooking fills the air and Kagome's heart starts beatin fast again, the thought of her mum and grandpa and her little brother made her stomach flip with anticipation.

What would they look like now? 5 years wasn't that long compared to how long Sesshomaru had lived, but to her, it seems too long. Kagome started to climb out of the well, years of hunting and running doing very good for the climbing and her fit body managed to get her out of the well in not time. She looked around the shrine to see it hadn't changed a bit. There was still the smell of dust and oldness, and Kagome walked up the steps and opened the shrine door. Sunlight dazzled Kagome's eyes, the blaring hot sun beaming down on her. She squinted, and walked over to the house that she had used to live in around 5 years ago. The house was in dire need of a paint job, as Kagome could see the paint peeling, and the garden was in need of a trim, but other than that, it was still the house that she had left to live in the fuedal era. Nobody was around, and it felt like a ghost town to her, but she could see people through the windows in the house. She slowly walked up to her old home and knocked on the door, waiting in silence. Then she heard voices, and footsteps, then someone opened the door.

'Hello?' She heard a familiar voice say. She quickly scanned over the woman standing in the doorway. She must be about 36, with black hair and a very few grey hairs starting to come up, and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a green top with jeans and an apron over the top. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, after she opened the door to Kagome, then smiled, throwing her arms out and poouncing on Kagome as she stood in the doorway.

'Ahh!!!' Her mother screamed in her ear, squeazing her half to death. Kagome laughed and hugged her mother back, with just as much enthusiasm.

'It's good to see you too, mum.' She said, smiling so much she thought her cheecks were going to hurt. The word mum sounded so weird on her tongue, as she normally got called mum and not said it. Her mother stood back a bit and Kagome saw she had tears in her eyes.

'Oh my god! You're back!' She screamed again, bursting into tears and laughter at the same time. Again, Kagome was pounced on, her mother screaming and laughing and crying, even makign Kagome start to cry. Then her mother seemed to get a grip on herself and stood back, wiping her eyes.

'Look at you, you're all grown up.' Her mum says, smiling and trying hard not to cry again. Kagome looked down at herself and smiled, then looked at her mum.

'You've grown up too!' She tells her mum, who laughs at her.

'Don't be so cheeky, you.' She says, still smiling. She pulls her daughter into another hug and rubs her back, in a soothing motherly way. Now all Kagome had to do was tell her mum.

'Uh, mum. There's something I need to tell you.' Kagome says, pulling away from her mother's hug and staring her in the eye. Her mother looks at her, worried.

'What is it?' She asks her daughter, wondering if she was oaky, after spending 5 years away from home.

'Let's go inside.' Kagome tell sher mum, walking into the house, her mother right beside her, still looking very worried.

'And that's why I came back.' She finishes telling her mum, who just sat there at their table, looking into thin air. Kagome waited, wondering what her mum was going to say, after she had just explained to her everything, minus the whole nearly being killed by Naraku, because that would just set her mum off. It was horrible as the silence was almost unbearable and Kagome watched as her mother changed expressions from confused to surprised to joy and then to nothing.

'So…I'm a grandma?' She finally says, looking at her daughter who was watching her silently. Kagome was surprised at her question, but nodded atll the same.

'Uh… yeah. But I just wanted to let you know that you have 3 beautiful grandchildren and their healthy and doing great. And so is my…uh, Sesshomaru.' She tells her, watching her mother. Then, slowly, her mum smiles at her, running a hand through her hair.

'I didn't stop to think…that my daughter might acutally have children of her own. It's just…all too much to take in. And you've also got yourself a…a mate. Someone that can be there for you always. Well, that's great.' She tells her daughter, smiling at her. Kagome was shocked but then smiled as wel, glad that her mum now knew and that she was happy about Sesshomaru, Daichi, Katsuro and Kei. And they sat there, for 2 hours, talking about how life had been for both of them during the past few years. It seemed that sadly, Grandpa had passed away, due to old age, at 70, two years ago, but he had always laid flowers down beside the well, to remember his only grandaughter. Souta was now 13, and in high school, doing great in his exams and the captain of the soccer team.

Kagome smiled, thinking back to when she saw Souta always with his ball and practising and now he was the captain of the team, she wondered how well he played. And as for her mum, she confessed to Kagome that she had been thinking about moving on and trying to find someone else to share her life with, but she couldn't do it, couldn't find anyone to stand in a father figure for Souta, and husband material for Kagome's mother. Then Kagome told her mother about her children, about how Kei was special and a half demon and how her two sons were full demons, like their father and her lover. Kagome's mother seemed happy to know that Kagome was with someone that she loved and had managed to create a life of her own, and was living somewhere she loved and was getting on well in life. As they talked, they heard someone come through the door.

'I'm home.' A male voice siad, kicking off shoes and putting the school bag next to the stairs.

'Souta, someone's here to see us.' His mother called and he walked into the room, looking at his mother then looking at the strange woman sitting opposite her. Kagome looked at her 13 year old little brother, smiling at him, He had grown so much, his black hair spiked up and his bright brown eyes looking at her in confusion, but was replaced with surpise and happiness.

'Sis!!' He said, running into the room and tackling her to the floor, knocking her breathless. He laughed and hugged her harder and Kagome was surprised at how strong he had gotten. Then he started to cry which made Kagome cry.

'Aw, don't cry little bro.' Kagome said, patting his head awkwardly. He got off of her and wiped his eyes.

'But…why…where…how?' He said all of these questions and all Kagome did was smile.

'Just came here to tell you that you're an uncle.' She said, still smiling. It took Souta a couple of seconds to understand what she meant and once he did, he tackled her again.

'Really? You're a mum, and I'm an uncle? Oh that's so cool!' He told her, hugging her tighter. Kagome and Kagome's mum laughed at Souta who just smiled and got up.

'How long are you staying?' He asked her, sitting down between his mother and his sister, who looked so tanned and happy, even though he hadn't seen both him or his mum in over 5 years. Kagome's smile faultered.

'Uh…only a day, and then I have to get back. Can't leave Sesshomaru with the kids too long, who knows what might happen.' She told him, smiling again. Souta stopped smiling and looked confused.

'Sesshomaru? What happened to that Inuyasha?' He asked her. Kagome stopped smiling and looked at her lap. Oh god, she hadn't told him about moving on, about leaving Inuyasha.

'I, uh…left him. I found someone else, and he's a demon.' She told him and that made him smile.

'Wow, you're with a demon? That's sooo cool!' He told her, grinning from ear to ear. Kagome's mum looked at her and smiled.

'Well, I'd best do you your favourite meal for dinner!' She said, standing up and heading into the kitchen, humming away. Souta was still smiling at his sister, sos he decided to go upstairs and check out her room that she hadn't been in in years.

It looked exactly the same as when she last lef it, even to the pot of pens and pencils she kept on her desk were kept the same. The same duvets, the same wallpaper, the same carpet, the same everything. It was as if it had been untouched since she left, which it probably had. She smiled as she smelled the soft lavender smell that she always smelt when she woke up and when she goes to sleep. She sits on her bed and stares around her room. She kept on gettting memories flooding her, memories of sitting at her desk revising, of Inuyasha sleeping on her bed, or her and her friends in her room. She laid back on the bed and thought about her family, her one back in the fuedal era, Sesshomaru and her daughter and two sons. Were they okay? Kagome wished that she could hae brought them with her, but she didn't think the well would let them through. She wondered what she was going to do now. She thought about staying the night then going back in the morning. And she stayed there, laying on her bed and remembering all of her memories whislt being here, until he motehr called her downstairs for dinner. When she went downstairs, her mother stood there.

'What's the matter?' Kagome asked her mother, wondering why her mother was just standing there, staring at her daughter.

'It felt so weird to call your name.' Her mother told her, smiling, before walking away and putting the food dishes on the table. Souta smiled before digging into his meal, which was a load of different meals, all on the table ready to be eaten.

'Mmmm.' Kagome said, the delicaious aroma's overcoming her, as she sits at the table and digs in, the flavours savouring on her tongue. So many foods that she hadn't tasted for years were now in her mouth, makign her whole mouth water and her taste buds felt like they were in heaven.

After dinner, Kagome helped her mum to wash up whilst Souta went out to practise soccer at the nearby park. As Kagome starts to put the dishes away, there was a knock at the door. Kagome's mum answered it and then come back to Kagome.

'Uh, honey. You're friends are here.' She tells her. Kagome looks around, confused and is tackled yet again by her three best friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. Who all looked just older versions of the three high school girls Kagome last remembered them. Now they were 20 year old, just like her.

'KAGOME!'

'OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BACK!'

'WHERE DID YOU GO?'

'HOW ARE YOU?'

'OH MY GOD!'

It was like this for 5 minutes, before Kagome managed to calm down her friends and tried to explain to them.

'I…had to go away for a while. But, whilst I've been away, I've been, uh…busy.' She told her friends. They all raised their eyebrows at her and wondered what she was on about, then Kagome thought about something.

Uh, how did you guys know I was back?' She asked them, wondering how they knew she had come back, from where ever they thought she had gone.

'Ohhh…your little brother told us.' They all said in unison. Kagome laughed but secretly thanked Souta, glad that she got to see her old school friends before heading back.

'So how have you been?' Kagome asked her friends, and they all sat down and told Kagome what they had been upto whilst she had been 'away'. Yuka is a teacher at a nearby high school, the one that Souta goes to, Eri is studying an Art course in University and Ayumi is currently writing a book. Then, after they had finished, Kagome told them what she wanted to tell them.

'I've…gotten married, and have 3 kids.' She tells them, as they squeal, reminding Kagome of when they all went to school together. Kagome told all three of her friends about her 'husband' Sesshomaru, who, she told them, was Inuyasha's brother and then told them about her kids. After they told her that they never thought that Kagome would end up with Inuyasha, they eventually left, leaving Kagome smiling.

After her friends had left, Kagome went outside the house and over to the sacred tree, and that's where she saw something that she hadn't seen coming out of the shrine, which was a grave, gramp's grave to be exact. She kneeled down, looking at his grave, the smart black marble reflecting the soft moonlight that told Kagome that it was coming up to 9 o'clock.

'Uh….hey, Gramps. How are you?' Kagome said, her voice so soft she felt her eyes water at the thought that she wasn't here when he had died, she hadn't even known until coming here. Why hadn't she come ages ago? Why hand't she just come by to tell them about her babies and her new love. She stared at the floor, feeling some comfort whilst talking to his grave. She hoped that in some way, he could hear her, and that he was looking down on her.

'I'm doing okay, as you can see. But I wish I had come sooner, and showed you my beautiful children and my gorgeous mate, Sesshomaru. You would have loved them, but now I hope that you can look down on them, and watch them from afar.' Kagome says, silent tears spilling down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, giving one last look at her grandpa's grave before getting up and going indoors, and heading back upstairs into her room, and she'll admit, she cried. She laid on her bed, for 10 minutes, crying and thinking of all of the happy time with her gramp's. Then, as she stopped crying, she drifted of to sleep, dreaming of her family in the fuedal era and her family here now. It seemed a nice dream, and for once, she didn't want to wake up.

She was surprised when she woke up and she couldn't hear the birdsond that she heard every morning when at Sesshomaru's castle, or their castle she should say. She woke up and looked around, surprised and confused for a few seconds, before relaxing and laying back down. The feeling of her old duvet over her and the soft bedding underneath her felt so strange compared to the fine silk sheets that she has at the castle. After a couple of minutes debating whether or not to get up, Kagome gets out of bed and changes back into her kimono that her mum had washed last night, after praising the colour and the fineness the the silk it was made from. She got ready and went downstairs, greeting her mum and little brother as they sat at the table eating breakfast.

'I'm going back.' She told them, sitting at the table and eating some breakfast. Both of them look at her, her mum nods and smiles whilst her brother smiles and grabs more food.

'Come back anytime , sweetheart.' Her mum says, getting up from the table and hugging her daughter.

'I will, don't worry.' She says, hugging her back. Then her mum clears up and Souta looks at her.

'Hey, the next time you come back you should bring my neice and nephews and then I can teach them how to play soccer.' He tells me. 'Whoa that felt wrid saying that.' He added, and Kagome laughed at her little brother. Even though she wasn't sure her children would be able to come through the well, Kagome nodded at his idea and walked outside. Her mum and little brother waved at her from the front door, and Kagome waved back, walking in the shrine and going down the stairs. She felt like she had a great big weight taken off of her shoulders, as she climbs through the well. Again, she was greeted with the swirling colours before hitting solid ground. She carefuly climbed out of the well and was greeted by her mate, Sesshomaru.

'Wh…What are you doning here?' She ask him, as she kissed her on the lips..

'We were waiting for you.' He told her, as she looks behind him and see's her kids playing in the clearing surrounding the Bone Eater's well. She laughed at them running around, and kissed Sesshomaru passionately on the lips, making both hers and his hearts flutter at the mere contact from the lips. When they pulled apart, Sesshomaru looked at her.

'What was that for?' He asks, smiling. She smiles at him and looks at her children.

'For always being with me.' She tells him. There's a pause before Sesshomaru speaks again.

'You know, I've been with you a lot of times.' He said, smiling slyly. She grins at him and they kiss, the fire in their stomachs roaring to life as they share a long and lively kkiss whilst their 3 kids run around, laughing, screaming and giggling. And Kagome thinks in her head, how her life and family could get any better.

**Oh god, this took up 12**** pages on Microsoft Word and it's the longest chapter I've ever written, whoa. So I hope it's worth it. Also, I am thinking about doing a sequal to this story, and its going to be about Kei and how she grows up because I simply want to do a story about her. If you think it's a good idea, please message me and tell me, otherwise I'll forget the idea and continue updating. Again, I hope you've enjoyed this story, as it is now finished!!! XD THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ, REVIEWED AND JUST HELPED ME MAKE THIS STORY WHAT IT IS!!!! XD**


End file.
